


Will Really Needs to Learn Italian

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Italian Nico, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Will says something to Nico, Nico get's kinda upset and starts yelling in Italian, and Will starts freaking out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, update, the Italian has been fixed thanks to Mecil

_"Sei un fottuto idiota!”*_ Nico yells in the middle of the mess hall one day. Will takes a step back toward Cabin Seven’s table in shock. _“Non vedi che mi piaci come più di un amico?!”*_ Nearly everyone in the mess hall turns to face the son of Hades. Chiara Benvenuti slaps a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp of surprise. Paolo shrugs and continues eating his lunch, while muttering something under his breath. _"Non posso farlo.”*_ Nico mutters before storming off to his cabin.

Will watches after him, mouth agape and eyes wide. He slowly lowers himself onto a bench next to Austin.

“What was that about?” Austin immediately asks. His brother shakes his head and pushes the plate of food away from him. “Are you okay?” Will doesn’t respond.

“Hey, what’s up Will?” Kayla wonders, leaning across the table.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Will murmurs, barely audible. “I don’t know why Nico got so angry. I don’t know how to fix it."

"You can always ask him," Kayla suggests. Will sighs and buries his face in his hands. 

"Obviously just give him a little time first, a couple of hours maybe?" Austin states. "What did you say to him anyway?"

"I said something like," Will starts, taking a deep breath. "I love you Death Boy, you're my best friend..." Kayla shakes her head. 

"You are an idiot, William Solace." That appears to be the general consensus of the day. He looks up at his sister. 

"Why?! I was telling the truth! And I wasn't sure how he'd react if I just essentially asked him out right then! Now I probably won't ever get that chance because I messed up! He probably didn't hear that I called him my best friend after and doesn't like me in that way..." Tears well up in Will's eyes as he gets up from the dining table. 

As Will passes the Tyche Table, Chiara places a hand on his arm and says, "You should go talk to him. It will do both of you good." Will sighs. He probably should talk to Nico.  
~  
Will avoids Nico for the next week, accidentally maybe. But he avoids him, not knowing what to say, probably making the situation worse. And Will doesn't do anything until Cecil and Lou Ellen both yell at him for being an idiot and literally pushing him in front of Nico in the middle of said son of Hades beating the shit out of a straw dummy. 

He thinks his friends want to kill him. 

Nico halts the movement of his Stygian Iron sword about an inch from his neck. 

"What in Hades are you doing Will?! I could've killed you!" Nico exclaims, lowering his sword.

"I was pushed!" Will shouts. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I haven't been talking to you and I don't know what I said that made you upset," Will quickly explains. "Gods, I don't even know what you yelled at me." Nico flushes bright red and quickly turns away to walk out of the swordfighting arena. Will hurriedly follows. "Can you tell me what you said? Or at least what I said wrong?" Nico remains silent for a while. 

"I called you a fucking idiot," Nico deadpans, stopping in his tracks. "I said I couldn't do this before walking off."

"...What about the other sentence?" Will questions timidly. Nico continues walking, not answering. 

"I kind of maybe... _mi piaci molto*_...and was hoping you actually _amami allo stresso modo.”*_

"Nico," Will laughs awkwardly, "I don't speak Italian!" Nico's ears burn red and he lowers his eyes to the ground.

“Well then learn!” Nico shouts, then cringes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“Did you get mad at me because I said that I-I love you?” Nico shakes his head.

“I got mad because of what you said after that…” Nico mumbles. “I asked you why you can’t see that I like you. Because I like you Will, I like you a lot and I guess I was just having a bad day or something.” By this point, Nico looks like he’s trying to hide in his bomber jacket, while Will stares at him, mouth agape.

“Man, I knew you were gay but I didn’t know you liked me!” Will exclaims, grinning. Nico whips his head toward Will.

_“Mi stai prendendo in giro?!”*_

“I’m just saying!” Will says, completely guessing on what Nico said and raising his hands in surrender. “Because if I knew I would’ve asked you out!”

“…Wait, you like me too? Don’t answer that, you just said that you like me.” Nico rolls his eyes at himself before pulling Will into a short kiss. “I hate you, Solace.” And Nico walks off to his cabin, leaving Will standing there, extremely confused.

**Author's Note:**

> *You fucking idiot!  
> Can’t you see that I like you as more than a friend?!  
> I can’t do this.  
> I like you a lot  
> love me like that (or love me so)  
> Are you fucking kidding me?


End file.
